The present invention relates generally to an air cleaning and supplying system equipped to a helmet for a motorcyclist. In particular, the air cleaning and supplying system provides clean air and supplies the same to the helmet for ventilating the air inside the helmet as well as for the motorcyclist to breathe the cleaned air when the motorcyclist is riding in a hot and air-polluted atmosphere.
Motorcyclists riding in a large crowded city have been long plagued by the exhausted gas exhaled from other vehicles riding on the same street. The case is even worse when a motorcyclist is riding on a hot day wearing a helmet. In this case, the motorcyclist suffers not only from the air pollution but also from the suffocating and sultry air inside the helmet. Up to the present time, no suggestions or teachings, perhaps except altering to ride in an air conditioned automobile, have been proposed to solve these problems. However, this is somewhat impractical for a city in which the motorcycle is a main transportation means for most of the residents.